The Narnia Letters
by Swanwhite2
Summary: This is a collection of correspondences among the friends of Narnia. Do not bother asking me how I came into possession of these documents for I shall not tell you.
1. To Polly from Digory

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Narnia. bummer ain't it?

**Authors note: **I'd like to thank Morohtar who suggested this story and Petraverd for being my beta. I couldn't have done it without them. This story is in a way a continuation of another short story I wrote called The Bell and the Hammer. It's not nessecary to read it first but it might make a nice little prologue of sorts. So with out further ado I present to you the Narnia Letters.

**The Narnia Letters**

This is a collection of correspondences among the friends of Narnia along with a few journal entries and things of that sort but since they are mostly letters I saw no need to mention the latter in the title. Do not bother asking me how I came into possession of these documents for I shall not tell you.

This first one is a letter from Professor Kirke who is commonly referred to as the Professor or even simply the 'Prof.' by the younger friends of Narnia but is called Digory by Miss Plummer whom this letter is addressed to. Miss Plummer is usually referred to as "Aunt Polly" by most of the friends of Narnia except for the Prof. who calls her Polly. I'll stop rambling about names now and give you the letter, which I should add was sent the very day after the whole adventure with the wardrobe.

Dear Polly,

It's been a while since I've written and I am deeply sorry for my lack of diligence. I trust you are keeping well. I found one of your books in a bookstore, the other day. It was a beautiful story. I am so glad you decided to keep writing.

I write to you now with some extraordinary news. I expect you remember well the days when we first met and the events that followed. You may also recall the tree that grew in the back garden afterwards. I'm not certain whether or not I told you that it blew down in that storm several years ago. I have had part of it's timber made into a wardrobe in my house here in the country. Well, about two weeks ago, four children evacuated from London came to stay here and they discovered something rather remarkable about the wardrobe. It seems that even the wood from the tree has magical properties. It's all very fascinating that it should work like that.

It turned out that this wardrobe was a door into Narnia. Apparently it came out very near the lamppost (which is still lit by the way.) This all makes perfect sense when you think of it for that is where the mother tree, the Tree of Protection was planted. Many things have changed in Narnia since our visit. The four children found it in a state of continuous winter. It seems that after the Tree of Protection perished, Jadis returned and ruled over Narnia for a hundred years magically keeping it in a year round cold season. I feel a renewed sense of regret now because it was my fault Jadis ended up in Narnia in the first place. I had no idea to what extent the consequences of my actions would be. I haven't told the children anything about what I've done yet. They only know that I've been to Narnia before. Though I suppose I shall have to tell them the whole story sometime.

The winter and the rule of the witch, is all over now thanks to Aslan and the four children. As Aslan said the worst fell upon Him. He gave everything to conquer Jadis and free Narnia. The four children then ruled Narnia, for a number of years in fact. But as you should remember the time in that world takes up none of the time in our world. So they were back before I knew they had gone. There is so much to tell to you about. How would you like to come up for a week or so to talk it all over? It would be just like when you used to visit in the summer all those years ago. Please say yes. I'll wait for your reply.

Yours truly;

Digory Kirke

I hope you have enjoyed this first installment.

There will be more to follow.

Sincerely, anonymous.


	2. Journal entry of Polly

**A/U: **Here is the second installment of the Narnia letters. I hope you enjoy. Please review regardless.

I have decided not to include Polly's reply as it was quite short. It is enough for you to know that she accepted his invitation and (according to the old train records I dug up) set out on the following day at ten o' clock. Instead I've managed to get my hands on something much better. You have no idea how hard it was to find this, how many books and general paraphernalia I have searched through, the labyrinths I have wandered in and the mysterious people I have questioned all to obtain this one object. And so with great triumph I present to you a journal entry recorded by Miss Plummer during her visit with the Professor and the four Pevensies.

1940 June 17

So much has happened since I last wrote I hardly know what to say first. It's funny how just when life seems to be slowing down a letter arrives in the mail and suddenly you're nine years old again. The letter left me with lots to wonder about and guess at. I was almost dizzy with excitement. I think I watered my geranium three times before I left. It seemed only a short time before I arrived at Digory's house. It was such a joy to see the old house again, where I'd spent so many summers. Some things have changed but some are exactly as I remember them. The stables where I learned to ride are empty and the orchard where Digory taught me to climb is overgrown but still they are alive with memories.

Digory met me at the door and introduced me to the four children. They are such dears and what amazing adventures they have had. They have started calling me 'Aunt Polly' now. I had better write down their names here so I won't forget them. Let's see it's Peter, Susan, Edmund and of course Lucy. After tea they told all about their adventures in Narnia. It's so wonderful to hear about Narnia again and so hard to comprehend how much has happened since we were there. When they had finished their story Digory told them about our time in Narnia. When he came to the part in the hall of images he spoke more haltingly as if he thought they would be angry with him for what he had done all those years ago. I remember feeling angry with him at the time, but that has long since passed. Now I just feel a little sorry for him having to relate the incident again. They listened silently, intent on his every word but it was plain they did not hold it against him. He appeared relieved and finished the story more easily. After that we went on talking about Narnia till it was quite late and high time for the children to be in bed.

I started getting ready for bed too but then I decided to go and see the wardrobe. The house was very quiet as I made my way down the dark hall. I opened the door slowly and peered into the room. Moonlight streamed in from the window spilling onto the floor. And there standing perfectly still in the silver light was the wardrobe. It would look quite ordinary for anyone who did not know it's secrets, but for myself the sight was nothing short of magical. I took a few steps into the room stopping before the wardrobe. For a moment I entertained the thought that perhaps it would let me through to the world beyond it's door, back to Narnia. But it did not. It smelled of camphor, not the fresh wind of Narnia, and it's back was solid wood. I stayed in the room for a few minutes then yawning I returned to bed. Maybe someday I'll get back and see the Narnian hills, trees, rivers and Aslan. I hear the others going down to breakfast now, so I will end this entry here and go and join them.

There will be more to follow

Sincerely, anonymous


	3. To Professor Kirke from Peter

It's sure been a while since the last chapter of this. I have several explanations and excuses for this so, if you don't want to hear them you can just skip ahead to the story Let's see when did I last update this then? about spring I think well I was working on the next bit when I went to visit family for a week then I went to camp twice. I was pretty busy most of the summer and I kind of forgot about it. When I finally got back to it I couldn't get it anywhere until I had scrapped one idea and came up with a better one and well here it is after a month or two of editing. I think I can pretty much guarantee that it will not take me as long on the next chapter

* * *

Today I have a letter for you from Peter, the eldest Pevensie, to Professor Kirke. It was sent more than a year after the two previous installments and it mainly concerns the Pevensies second trip to Narnia. With sorrow I observe that it also marks the beginning of Susan's abandonment of Narnia.

Dear Professor Kirke,

You were right. We weren't looking for it at all when it happened. We were just waiting for our train back to school. Lucy felt it first and pretty soon the rest of us did too. It was as if we were being dragged somewhere. Next moment we found ourselves in Narnia, though we didn't know it was Narnia at the time.

I guess I had the idea that if, or rather when, we went back to Narnia that it wouldn't be more that a few years later. In reality hundreds of years had passed in only a year of our time. Even as I write this a hundred more could have gone by for all we know. So much has changed it's hardly the same world anymore. It's difficult to comprehend that so much history has taken place since last year. It makes me feel unconnected, like I'm not part of that world anymore. It must have been something like this for you when we told you of our last adventures there, and you learned of all the time that had passed since your visit to Narnia. Do you ever wonder about the parts of history we couldn't fill in for you? How do you handle knowing you've missed so much? so much that you can never go back to.

Anyway we happened upon the ruins of Cair Paravel and eventually discovered where we were. Some how or other Cair is an island now so we were trying to get to the mainland, when we came across two soldiers trying to drown a dwarf. We rescued the dwarf, whose name turned out to be Trumpkin. He explained to us a lot about what was going on in Narnia. It seems that since our time a race called the Telmarines, who are descended from pirates in our world had invaded and conquered the land. They destroyed many Narnians and forced the remaining to live in hiding in the woods. Many trees were cut down causing the Dryads to fall asleep. The Telmarines inhabited Narnia for many years until most of them had even forgotten of the existence of the rightful inhabitants of the land.

This next part is a bit complicated but there was this chap called Caspian, and he was the Telmarine heir to the throne but his Uncle Miraz had usurped the throne and he, Caspian that is, was forced to flee for his life. Caspian had learned of old Narnia from his nurse, so when he found some of the old Narnians in the forest he was delighted. They made him their king and he led them to war against Miraz.

Now here's the really interesting part. Do you remember the magical horn that Su got from Father Christmas, the one that would call help? Well Caspian's tutor (who was part dwarf) had somehow gotten a hold of it and given it to Caspian. So when the Telmarine army had the Old Narnians surrounded, and the Narnians' hope was failing, Caspian blew the horn to summon help. And that was just when the four of us were sitting at the railway station. I never would have thought when Susan first got the horn all those years ago (or was it only one year) that one day, we would be the help it would call.

It took us much longer than it should have to get to Caspian. We were going the wrong way and Aslan showed himself to Lucy to warn us, but like a fool I did not listen to her and voted to keep going. Of course we ran into trouble, a Telmarine outpost to be exact. That night Aslan came to Lucy again and told her to wake us and follow Him. The difficulty was that only Lucy could see Him at first. But I listened to her this time and we all followed her till gradually the rest of us began to see Him too. He led us right to Aslan's How, the Narnian camp. I felt ashamed and hardly dared to look Him in the eye but when I did I saw in His gaze that I was forgiven.

Then Edmund, Trumpkin and I went to find Caspian. We arrived not a moment too soon, for a bitter, black dwarf had brought a hag and were-wolf into the council of the Narnians and was suggesting the use of black magic to call up the White Witch herself. Once this was put to an end I took a look at our position.

The Telmarine army was much larger and better armed than ours so I decided to send a challenge of single combat to Miraz. It felt good to be the High King again, to be inspecting armies; sending challenges and preparing for a duel. When we entered the ring everyone was silent but as soon as we began they all started shouting and cheering like spectators at a football match. Miraz was good and had height and weight on his side. All the same I was doing pretty well until I got my wrist sprained. Then things got difficult. There came a moment where I realized that I didn't have all that much chance of making it out of this alive. I hadn't ever really thought about the chance of dieing in Narnia and it was a frightening thought. We took a short rest then went at it again. Things went a bit better. Then Miraz tripped. I stood back waiting for him to rise but he never got the chance. One of his own men stabbed him in the back and then called the rest of the Telmarines to battle.

But Aslan had awakened the trees and they joined in the battle. The Telmarines were terrified of the dryads and the battle was soon over. All Narnia was restored and the Old Narnians regained their land. Then Caspian was made king of Narnia. I think he will do well.

The hardest part of going to Narnia as always is coming back. Especially this time, as Aslan has told me that it is to be Susan's and my last time. He said we were getting too old. It's hard of course, not going back, but somehow it's a lot easier than I would have thought and Aslan said He will still be with me here even though it doesn't seem like it.

I'm worried about Susan. She tries to change the subject whenever we talk about Narnia and she doesn't spend as much time with us now. I think she is still upset about not going back to Narnia and it hurts her to hear about it. I hope she'll come around soon. I'll try to talk with her.

There is much more about our time in Narnia I can tell you when I come to study with you in the holidays. But I suppose we won't have much time for jawing if I'm to pass my exam. All the same I'll see you then.

Peter

There will be more to follow

Sincerely, Anonymous

* * *

Reviews are like candy I like candy


	4. To Peter from Edmund and Lucy

Lengthily left in a dusty word processor

Forgotten for an age or two... maybe lesser

But now it is here

If anyone cares

"So read!"

I plead

Please do

And review

Thankyou :)

And that was spontaneous poetry brought to you by your not so faithful fanfic author. This thing has been sitting around waiting to be published for ages!... Yeah I'll be quiet now while you read it.

* * *

This is a letter from Edmund and Lucy Pevensie while at the Scrubb Residence in Cambridge to Peter who was studying with Professor Kirke at the time. The children are plainly not having a very pleasant time and do not suspect in the slightest the wonderful experiences they are soon to encounter. Which just goes to show how adventures can creep up on one when one is least expecting them.

Hullo Peter,

How is the Proff? Hope the preparation for your exam is going well. I never thought I say this but I think I'd almost rather spend my holiday studying like you. So when the studying gets to be a drag just think how much worse off you'd be if you were staying with our dreadful cousin Eustace.

The little blighter really takes pleasure in tormenting us. You wouldn't happen to know of any nearby dungeons I could lock myself in, would you? Well perhaps it isn't as bad as all that, but there are certainly times when solitude and textbooks look pretty inviting.

I'm so glad I thought to bring some mystery books for there's nothing much to do in this house and no good books to read, unless of course you enjoy books about grain elevators. Eustace was sure to inform me how silly and purposeless he found fictional books. It's hard not to get into arguments with him. Lu would like to add something now.

Dear Peter,

Don't listen to Edmund. It is not so bad as he made out. He is still sore about not getting to go to America. There is a beautiful painting of a ship in my room that looks so very Narnian. Did we have any ships in our fleet with a dragon's prow and a purple sail? I don't remember any. Perhaps there was one before our time.

Well I'll end this here and once we post it we're going to see if we can get up to my room without Eustace noticing. Study hard.

Love,

Lucy and Edmund

* * *

Are you done? No? then go back and read it!... Now are you done? What do you think? *grins widely*


End file.
